


Built for Sin

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokutatsu lets go, Friends With Benefits, I apoloize in advance, I didnot read NSFW shit only for this fic to suck this bad, I'm learning people, M/M, My First Smut, My midnight reading will help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bokuto and Atsumu Friends with Benefits except Atsumu pines for Bokuto and Bokuto can't differentiate between platonic and romantic love.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Built for Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read tags and yes this is my first NSFW fic and I used Bokutatsu as my scapegoat to experiment on. So if you aren't ready to read amateur writing of my poor attempt (I haven't written anything for the past two years), I suggest you click back, because there are so many amazing stories out there that do proper justice with good quality writing. 
> 
>   
> (This was written in two days so the quality is...) 
> 
> I don't know English either so yeah, I don't know what to tell you if you want to keep reading, I hope you enjoy!!

“One more” Atsumu called out to Inunaki, who happily obliged and poured another drink for Atsumu, whose face was already flushed and slightly sweaty compared to the chillness of the room.

He chugged the overflowing glass, causing a ruckus that grew only louder by the second. The bar was almost abandoned at that time of the night and their captain was absent to monitor them. In fact, the only ones present were the ‘Young and Wild’ ones while Meian and Barnes who had a family and were the responsible ones retired for the night along with Sakusa who was young but definitely not on the wild list, leaving the others who had nothing better to do on a Saturday night to run amok.

The team was back from their win against Azuma Pharmacy, an easy win that secured their place at the top spot in the current ranking. Their team, which was considered as ‘neither too strong to be feared but not too weak to be dismissed’ have been swiping up the court since last year.

“All this is either due to Shoyo entering our team or the luck of beating Adlers in the semi-finals last year. Either way, I’m not complaining” Inunaki gushed, slinging his hand around the orange head who was surprisingly a heavy weight and sat upright despite downing whiskey like water. Hinata nodded and gladly accepted another shot.

“Bokuto-san, are you alright?” Hinata enquired. Bokuto was uncharacteristically silent. The boisterous Bokuto who was there about five minutes ago was replaced by a quiet, pouting Bokuto.

“Hmm” He hummed, his head hung low, not looking up and snuggled deeper in his seat.

“Do ya go to your emo mode when yer drunk, heh?” Atsumu prodded. Bokuto showed pride in the fact that he was over his emo mode and that he was a normal ace, which Atsumu would beg to differ, but why was Bokuto sulking when they had won the match with Bokuto scoring the final point? Just ten minutes ago, he wouldn’t stop screaming into Atsumu’s ear that he was the best setter in the whole wide world and asked him to be by his side for the rest of his life. (And Atsumu had to make sure that the thought of someone wanting him for the rest of their lives was platonic. Totally platonic.)

“I’m not in my emo mode, Tsum-Tsum, I told you, I don’t do that anymore”

“Yes, you are an ordinary ace” Atsumu supplied. Bokuto loved attention. He loved praises and compliments as well, but was rationed by the team so that they can hold him in his reigns. It’s not like drunk Bokuto wasn’t going to remember anything when he wakes up anyways, so Atsumu indulged in praising Bokuto, one, because he was satisfied with the way he hit his tosses and two and on a more selfish tone,he knew that Bokuto would praise him back. He was that kind of person.

“You do not get mood swings anymore. You lighten up your team and the other team as well, which no one else can do. Yer Bokuto beam sets the entire court on fire” Bokuto perked up at being complimented and sat upright.

“You’re an amazing ace” Atsumu turned to his left where Bokuto was seated and looked at his face intently. A slow smile took over his face, starting from his eyes, shining and spreading slowly to his lips, his entire face smoothened of any worries replaced by a wide grin.

“Thanks, Tsum-Tsum, you’re the best. You are an amazing setter too, I like your tosses. They are easy to hit. You even scored services aces. And the hand thing, its soo cool” Atsumu’s selfish plan worked out, boosting his already inflated ego. He took a sip out of his drink as a way of congratulating himself.

“I was sad because I am single” Bokuto blurted out of nowhere, leading to a shocked Hinata to choke on his drink.

“I saw a mother of a little fan asking me whether I’m single. Tsum-Tsum, she asked me whether I have kids. Am I that old?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not why she asked that” Inunaki smirked

“Bokkun, she was flirting with ya” Atsumu laughed at the idea of a mother of a kid flirting with Bokuto. “I mean I don’t blame her ya know, yer good with kids and maybe more good looking than her husband and built like _that_ , yannow, people would love to have ya”

Bokuto seemed to find it funny as well and laughed alongside the team “But I like men more though, I like girls but I wanna fuck a dude” Atsumu gasped lightly, not accustomed to hearing Bokuto swear so easily, maybe a _shit_ or two under his breath during a missed toss but not loud declarations like this.

“I’m sure a lot of dudes want to fuck you, Bokuto-san” Hinata encouraged like the Jackals personal cheerleader that he was. Maybe Atsumu isn’t the only person who loses his brain to mouth filter when drunk.

“Right, I have _that_ body like Tsumu said” Bokuto beamed and took another shot. He stood up suddenly, rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt that hid the muscles beneath them. He flexed the muscles of his bicep with the drunken team cheering him on, only boosting him to flex them harder, the thick muscles that seemed hard at a glance, rolling with a vein or two popping from them.

While this served as a source of amusement with others comparing their arm sizes to Bokuto, it served as a source of torment to Atsumu who was seated right next to Bokuto. The moment he flexed his arm for first time, Atsumu hated that the first thought that crossed his mind is how those arms would look as they held his body against him, with his body wrapped around the bigger one's or how sexy it would look if he held the headboard as he slammed his lower body onto his.

His torment only increased when others showed off their body too, only because they failed to have the same effect on Atsumu, as his eyes were trained on Bokuto's arms and Bokuto's arms alone. His eyes were fixated on the bulging muscles and did not falter, but only taking a detour to admire his broad chest. _The chest that was solid enough to bounce off volleyball must be pretty solid, right? So what happens if I drag my tongue along it?_

"Tsum-Tsum, you like it?" Bokuto asked teasingly, bringing his entire six foot two glory near Atsumu and for a moment, his heart leapt out of his throat at the close proximity where Atsumu could smell the distinct smell of fancy deodorant that the MSBY had modelled for and were offered free samples, with a mixture of sweat and alcohol.

Atsumu gulped, private fantasies threatening to spill out of his mouth.

_Yes, I like it. I like it enough to wanting to take you up, right here and now, have your body tango against mine, feeling every inch and crevice of it against my skin as I map it with my mouth._

_"_ Yeah, I guess" He was not planning on making a fool out of himself.

Not yet.

* * *

The team waved their goodbyes and made their way towards their respective rooms. It was an advantage that two people shared rooms because one can make sure the other was stable enough to make it to their rooms but by judging how much they had drunk, it was hopeless. Barnes had come to pick up a very drunk and sleepy Thomas from the taxi, Inunaki and Hinata kept cracking jokes only the duo found funny, Bokuto laid his head on Atsumu's shoulder, mumbling half-asleep.It's a good thing Meian, their Captain had his home in the city and did not stay in the dorms because he would have a near heart attack if he found his teammates, who were professional sportsmen, drinking irresponsibly that there was not a single one of them who could walk a straight line right now. The closest one who would chide them right now is Sakusa, who would be currently in his blissful state of self-imposed quarantine from his other teammates in a room he had the privilege of not sharing with anyone.

As Inunaki stumbled out of the car with Hinata behind him laughing, Atsumu shook the shoulders of Bokuto awake. Bokuto who was awaken from the mini slumber seemed more alert than Atsumu. Atsumu was grateful because he did not want to carry a six foot tall man, built with nothing but pure muscle, while their bodies were in contact the entire time. It was already bad that he kept glancing at his chest during the car ride back.

Hinata and Inunaki bid their farewell leaving Atsumu and Bokuto to reach their shared room. When they entered their room, there was something different about the air that Atsumu couldn't place his hand on. He took off his shoes and turned to look at the direction from where the vibe was coming from and found a silent Bokuto staring at him, his golden eyes shining brighter in the dark, with one eye brow raised as if in question.

"Tsum-Tsum, have I ever told you that you have a nice ass?" There is no way those words came out of that mouth. This was a dream fuelled by alcohol and very inappropriate thoughts he had on his team mate and room mate (Ever since he heard him moaning while doing stretches that he had interpreted in a dirty manner)

"No, but now you did. Gee thanks"

"I see, so even after being drunk, you can be a brat. I like that" Bokuto said licking his lips.

_Fucking hell. Did he not know what his words are doing right now?_

"What are my words doing Tsum-Tsum, do they stir something in your heart or perhaps somewhere deeper down"

"Fuck Bokkun, what do you want" Atsumu all but growled at the man. There was one feet gap between the two and Atsumu had gotten dangerously closer that he could smell the deodorant. Bokuto grinned devilishly, his one arm reaching out to lift Atsumu's face and brought it closer to his, their lips just a breath away.

"I want you"

"I...uh..heh?" Atsumu spluttered speechless, feeling like he was caught in an real life enactment of one of his fantasies where Bokuto was dominant and ordered him around.

"That is unless you want to" Bokuto's voice was careful.

"Of course I want to"

"Good, because I saw the way you looked at me" Bokuto was back to his wolfish grin "And I couldn't help but think how it would be if we were to actually fuck. You being my roommate. We can do it anytime we like. No awkward mornings where the partner leaves me without saying anything. At least I know you wouldn't. And not to mention you're thighs and ass are god like" Atsumu swore he caught a glimpse of something akin to sadness and regret slide by before replacing with lust. He decided not to think about it too much when an unmoving hand was holding his face, thumb slightly caressing his jaw.

"What are ya waiting for" Those words paired with a casual smirk Atsumu was able to throw in was what took Bokuto to take the final leap. He locked their lips harshly, with more force than Atsumu expected. He reciprocated with the same force, not the one to back down from a challenge and one who would definitely not back down from Bokuto. He was not planning on losing control. It was too early for that.

It took three seconds for the kiss to get heated, Atsumu grabbing a fistful of Bokuto's hair, a beautiful mixture of gray and black and tugged at it for support while his other hand travelled across his chest. Oh, was his chest divine. They were rock solid underneath his solid fingers,a flimsy piece of clothing standing between the skin to skin contact.

Atsumu's hand stopped above where his heart was, the pounding either too loud or his hand pressing too hard against his chest. Bokuto's hands were grabbing his waist, fingers digging deeper as the kiss deepened. A small groan that left Bokuto's throat left a opening to his mouth that Atsumu took up as an invitation to stick his tongue in, already tired of the kiss. He wanted to go deeper, harder, wanted to be pushed to his limits and be left breathless. He wanted to say Bokuto's name over and over again and have him go further every time his name left Atsumu's lips. He wanted to see Bokuto writhing and moaning, his voice echoing across the wall, his body against his till both of them were at the peak of pleasure.

The night was still young, they could do all that and more.

* * *

The bed felt unnaturally warm for an October morning but the warmth was comforting as opposed to the cold, lonely room that he woke up to every morning. Atsumu basked in the warmth, snuggling in deeper into the blankets wanting to be that way for the rest of the day. His hand brushed against something solid and he peered using one eye to see that it was a hand that did _not_ belong to him. The fingers were thicker and the veins more prominent. He let his touch linger for few seconds, tracing the veins and the fingers. The fingers that were rough from years of playing volleyball, the same skilled fingers that were able to push him to his edge, having him crying out into the darkness of the night in his bed. He would never be able to think of the fingers the same way again without getting reminded of the time they were inside of him.

He looked up to see the owner of the hands deep in slumber, his mouth hanging open drooling in the most adorable way that even Atsumu had to admit was endearing rather than disgusting. His hair was flopped down contrasting the white pillows. Atsumu reached out to soothe the wild strands that stood upright. His hands glided against the hair, which was surprisingly soft despite it being styled stiff to resemble a horned owl. The tufts of hair that Atsumu smoothed down were the same that he was puling against yesterday. Every tug elicited a small groan that excited Atsumu, who held onto it like an anchor. His brain paused to consider that maybe the groan was due to pain and that maybe he should hold onto something else but Bokuto did not leave room to complete the thought.

Bokuto's face scrunched as Atsumu's fingers slightly massaged his scalp involuntarily lost in thought. His fingers stilled, when golden eyes caught his amber ones.

"You know, Tsum-Tsum, the massaging is turning me on"

"Then my plan worked I guess" Atsumu lied through his teeth. That was not what he had in mind but a surprise he was willing to indulge in. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, then turning him so that he was forcefully pinned down against his bed as a very naked Bokuto straddled him, his bed hair not smoothed at all, his eyes hooded with a hint of gold behind them. He looked overall lazy, if it weren't for one hand that held his wrist tightly while the other was beside his head. Bokuto leaned down, their bodies close, his face closer to Atsumu's. Atsumu had the liberty of looking at Bokuto any time he wants. They spent their entire time on court and back at the dorms together. He was the first person he saw every morning and the last person he saw at night. But nothing could have prepared for the dark and dangerous side of Bokuto. He traced a deep red mark below his neck, a hickey courtesy to Atsumu and small bite mark above it. Pride swelled in him, the feeling akin to getting three service aces.

"Should we continue where we left off?" Atsumu placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away, the brief feeling of pride clouding him "I want to top this time"

"You think you can handle it?" Bokuto was stronger than him, every single hit of his was powerful enough to bounce off the receiver's arms and leave them red and aching, power on par with Barnes and Barnes was the tallest player he had seen in his entire life. If that wasn't enough to scare him, he had seen how Bokuto was the night before and that was when both of them were dead drunk. Atsumu always liked to be the one in control and had always been the more imposing figure in all the flings and short relationships he had been before but sleeping with someone as intimidating as Bokuto, he let Bokuto set the pace and follow his lead. And for the first time, he was glad to be under someone, someone who broke him at the same time fixed him, who was passionate at the same time aggressive. He was a demon in the guise of an angel.

"I can. Allow me to show you" Atsumu smirked. He always reserves sleeping with someone to night, morning was for work out or extra practices but he was willing to make an exception, the offer of being able to top someone who was more powerful than him was tempting.

Atsumu pushed his chest till he was sitting on the bed, legs outstretched, Bokuto still straddling his hips. He can feel Bokuto getting hard against his stomach.

"Wha Bokkun, we haven't even started yet"

"God. Kiss me, Miya"

"Whoa, Bokkun, maybe we need to establish some ground rules first. No Miya. Call me by my first name" Bokuto let his arms that held his hips in a tight grip, loosen and limply hold his body in a lazy hug. The gesture was sweet as it was intimate.

"Alright, you call me Koutarou in bed, no Bokkun or your other nicknames"

"We do it thrice in a week"

"No"

"No?" Bokuto always was the guy who accepted everything, regardless of whether he liked it or not, and gave his best. Atsumu wasn't expecting Bokuto to reject him.

"If we set numbers like that, then it would be stressful thinking of them. That we need to fulfil it or the fear of finishing it up early" It definitely isn't the former because both of them were pro volleyball players who were surrounded by testosterone throughout the day. Definitely their _needs_ were different from that of an average person, three times a week wouldn't satiate their hunger, especially when both are aware that the other hasn't slept with anyone since their tournament started couple of weeks ago. Both of them were too wound up and have now found their outlet in the best place possible. Maybe three days isn't enough, Atsumu reached the conclusion after thinking about the horrific side effect of putting up with Bokuto for the other four days without sleeping with him. 

"Okay,we can sleep with each other whenever we feel like it. But on the consent of both the sides"

"Of course" Bokuto agreed loudly

"We are not telling the team" Atsumu said. The last thing he wants is his team looking back and forth at Bokuto either suggestively in a teasing manner or awkwardly

"I don't know how I'm going to hide this Tsum-Tsum" Bokuto laughed pointing at the hickey just below his jaw, a red mark that was fresh from yesterday's night. "I don't think it is possible and I'm pretty sure Inu-san and Shoyo heard us"

"So yer telling me we tell them?"

"No, we don't tell them unless they ask us"

"Okay. So when does this end?"

"When one of us doesn't want to do it anymore"

"A'ight, sounds fair. So can I continue?"

* * *

Turns out Inunaki and Hinata did know after all.

"Goddamit Miya, close your fucking windows. Some of us are single and we didn't want to hear that" Hinata nodded, his eyes flitting away from Bokuto.

"We promise to be less louder" Bokuto declared loudly.

"It isn't my fault if Bokuto is so fucking good with his tongue. And Sho-kun, don't act too shy as if you weren't bringing new dudes every day for three months when we were room mates"

Their little secret lasted a grand total of four hours and they went with the flow, not bothering to hide it anymore. Sakusa gave a disgruntled groan, his eyes filled with disgust when he looked at the duo, the effect only amplified without his mask. They were in the gym, which was in the fifth floor, their Sunday off. All the others except them were sweating as had come in earlier.They talked a little more and the team dispersed. Bokuto and Atsumu went in different directions, each other not visible even in the others peripheral vision.

A couple of equipment later and after one excruciating session in the pull-up bars, Atsumu walked towards the thread mill to cool down. The thread mill faced wall lined with mirrors. While walking towards his usual spot, he captured the view of Bokuto working on the pec deck. Atsumu paused a second, enthralled by the view of Bokuto pulling both his arms towards the centre from his sides, his muscles bulging. Of course Bokuto would work on his chest and shoulders right when Atsumu wanted to chill. _Also why are his arms so gigantic and the centre of attention when he is working on his chest-_

Atsumu ditched his usual spot, second from right and climbed the machine that was closest to the reflection of Bokuto. He set the machine to a slow speed, slow enough for him to collect his thoughts and admire the view in the mirror. Bokuto seemed very focused that he hadn't caught him yet. The egoistical side of him did not want him to catch him staring while another part of him wanted him to catch staring and wanted to know what his reaction would be.(Or maybe a punishment) 

When Bokuto was done and moved to the next equipment, Atsumu would be lying if he said if he wasn't disappointed.

* * *

It's been two weeks since they started their "Friends with Benefits" relationship to notice that Bokuto was not a nice person. And Atsumu was closing in on the competition to take it away from him.

What started as a spur of the moment thing spiralled quickly out control as Bokuto enjoyed a lot of _wild_ stuff and Atsumu stepped it up and Bokuto stepped it up and Atsumu stepped it up until both of them competed on how to break the other. Atsumu was left with a pleasurable ache in his entire body every morning, Bokuto was left with bite marks and scratches in his back despite Atsumu maintaining a strict nail routine. Atsumu wanted to try BDSM once and Bokuto suggested twice a week that left both of them with cuff marks they couldn't hide from their teammates.

On a milder side, both discovered that they liked teasing each other and getting the other flustered. A lot.

After Atsumu's accidental confession that he wanted to fuck Bokuto the day he heard him moan, Bokuto moans trying to capture his attention, which he successfully does. Atsumu in turn plays with the slightly exposed part of his inner thighs where his knee pad ends and his shorts begins, flicking the skin under his fingers, bonus if there was any marks of their nights left there. "I did that" he would say proudly and Bokuto would just huff. Atsumu buys flavoured lube, the smell closer to the one of his shampoo that irritates Bokuto to no end. Bokuto never lets Atsumu win in any video game ever, not because he interrupts him like a puppy craving for attention, but would give a strip tease and make Atsumu fall in voluntarily.

With the upsides of amazing sex, it also strengthened their entire bond. Their team did not seem to mind their antics until it captures the eyes of their Coach or Captain, which they make sure never happens and almost always reserved for private locker room sessions. The duo start spending more time together, watching movies that they never finish, going grocery shopping and making dirty jokes about food play in the shop into each others ears, Bokuto getting the privilege of watching Atsumu cook with nothing but his apron and Atsumu openly gawks as Bokuto work out shirtless.

Everything is perfect. Their team has been sweeping off every match, a loss or two but nothing too drastic to pull down their rankings, their play on court not affected by their personal relationship. Bokuto calls him Miya during a bad toss or Atsumu calls him Koutarou just to mock him. They had fun on and off court. The perfect partner. That is until he was having his usual call with Osamu.

"Ya like him"

"What?"

"Do ya like him?"

"Why was the first one a statement?"

"Because it is true"

"I don't like ya, 'Samu"

"The feeling is mutual. So Bokuto huh? Didn't take him to be the friends with benefits kind of guy. He is apparently a clingy guy who is overly affectionate."

"Yer onigiri boyfriend told ya about it, didn't he?" Osamu hummed "He also told that Bokuto once confessed to him"

Atsumu stilled at those words. His mind grappled at every time Bokuto spoke about Akaashi. His eyes gleaming with a special kind of joy only reserved for someone he has known for almost a decade and is still close friends with. He almost always talked about Akaashi every time they spoke about high-school. Atsumu thought about the times where Bokuto let his mouth slip about the past relationships he had and how he had stayed in touch with his exes. He never thought Akaashi Keiji would be there in that list. Looking back, it was obvious. He had never seen them separate during their time in high school, Bokuto pointedly cheering only for Akaashi after he had graduated and came back to watch him play. The way he calls his name alone was filled with warmth that put love to shame. Atsumu just didn't want to face the probability of his twin's boyfriend being his room mate's ex.

"What did Akaashi-kun reply to that?" His voice was careful and defensive and he knew Osamu picked up the tone in it

"He said that they were better as friends and that's it. Happened a long time ago. Don't think about it, ya scrub. Don't ask Bokuto-san about it and make it weird."

"I won't" he said dismissively and they continued on about Osamu's story of almost throwing a punch at a customer.

* * *

"Tsum-Tsum" Bokuto drawled out, laying his head on Atsumu's lap, who had his legs crisscrossed on the couch, watching a random soccer match. Atsumu glanced at his face, a finger trailing along his chiselled jaw and inched upwards to play with his lips. 

"What is it, Bokkun?" 

"I heard Shoyo telling this the other day. You know about the blanket fort"

"You wanna build a blanket fort?" It was the most Bokuto thing to request.

"Yeah...sure why not" Atsumu could never say no to those eyes, that took on the look of a wounded puppy, his hair flopping adding to the dramatic effect finished off by the pout of his full lips. It got even harder to say no to him when he made small demands like "Tsum-Tsum, can I style your hair" or "Tsum-Tsum, can we make onigiris?", activities that Atsumu took pleasure in doing alone. It only got more chaotic with Bokuto around but he was not complaining because they were activities he was familiar with it and liked ordering him around. Everything he held looked dwarfed compared to the size of his hands and Atsumu found it unnecessarily adorable.

Atsumu can't help but think about if he were to, hypothetically, date Bokuto, what would be the difference? They were already doing everything a couple does and more, living under the same roof. Would he get more passionate kisses instead of the chaste one they shared when crossing each other? Would he get morning cuddles instead of silent separations? Would he finally get him to look at him the same way he looks at Akaashi?

After two hours of struggling to arrange the blankets in a very messy set up, their crooked make shift blanket fort was ready. They had to make it a bigger size to accommodate two six foot and above, well built men. Bokuto crawled in excitedly and bent slightly forward, knees gathered in his arms to avoid his hair from disturbing the top. He made way for Atsumu to the right and both of them sat comfortably. The fort was warm, with the presence of two hot-blooded men in a confined space and very comfortable, with the cushions and spare blankets they had thrown in.

"Now what do we do next?"

"We tell each other stories"

"Bokkun, that's what Shoyo does with Natsu-chan, we can do something else" Bokuto pouted, his lower lip sticking out, glossed due to him swiping his tongue across it.

"Fine, let's tell stories" Bokuto smiled widely. Bokuto started, narrating the time when he pressed the fire alarm in his school because he wanted to know what press firmly meant (' _Well you now know what that means don't ya_ ' in a suggestive tone by Atsumu was followed by a playful slap on his arm) and Atsumu shared his time when he stole Osamu's pudding and as revenge he left him alone at school to finish cleaning duty in the art room which was supposedly haunted.

This went on for an hour, the topics ranging from childhood pranks to teen crushes and of course, towards Akaashi Keiji.

"Ya know, Keiji-kun doesn't look like a romantic. In fact 'Samu is the boring twin but I didn't expect Keiji-kun to give that kind of surprise on 'Samu's birthday and 'Samu took him to a mountain date"

"Keiji is always the romantic" Bokuto rarely uses Akaashi's first name when speaking to someone else and him using that name in this context left a sour taste in his mouth.

"And how do ya know that?"

"He used to write short romantic stories in high school. Even wanted to get into literature department." Atsumu pictured Akaashi, sitting under a tree scribbling romantic stories in his notebook as cherry blossoms fluttered in the air while Bokuto ran towards him, one of the blossom getting struck in his hair, with a love-sick expression. Thousands of scenarios of such, primarily during their school days, the way they might have held hands and walked in the hallway, sat together during lunch and more flashed. He knew Akaashi was in a happy relationship but he was the only one, who he knew Bokuto had once liked enough to confess, so the romantic cliches of Bokuto and his faceless partner were replaced with his face.

"Bokkun, did ya like Akaashi?" He can hear his brother sigh all the way from Tokyo. Bokuto went silent, wore a serious expression and contemplated the question.

"I did like him at one point" He confessed, his eyes far away as if he were remembering a distinct memory. Atsumu pretended that his chest didn't feel heavy at that.

"But then, Akaashi told me that what I was feeling was just _platonic_ love and that we were better off as friends and so we became best friends" Bokuto smiled but the sadness that passed through them did not go unnoticed by Atsumu.

"Now that's just bullshit. How da ya even differentiate between platonic love and romantic love?" Atsumu felt irrational anger towards Akaashi. If he wanted to reject him, he could have said so directly instead of messing it up for Bokuto.

"I have been asking myself for a long time. I don't know"

"What did you say when you confessed to him?"

"I told him that I wanted to see him grow more and more in the future and thank him for understanding me when no one else did"

"This is fucking stupid, that is how you confess romantically" Atsumu considered taking back his words because he was getting angry at Akaashi who was his partner's best friend and his twin's boyfriend and he did not want to get on the bad side of both of them.

"But that is also how you confess platonically" Bokuto often makes the most outlandish claims that sometimes is pretty smart when you think about it. This is one such moment. Clearly this is something Bokuto would have thought about it for a long time, way longer than Atsumu who was talking at the top of his head without processing his words.

"Bokkun, what do ya think romantic confession is then?" Bokuto chewed on his lower lip, as if deep in thought. "A simple 'I like you'. I think that is more than enough. I didn't say that to Keiji. I simply asked him out. Maybe I have always liked him or maybe not. Even after this when we had met, I never felt like telling 'I like you' to him. I haven't felt like telling that to anyone"

"You don't have to. You can tell when your heart tells ya to"

"Sappy, aren't you Miya?" Bokuto asked teasingly

"I've told ya not to call me Mi-" Bokuto connected their lips and Atsumu obliged, relieved that he was done with the conversation and Bokuto was not mad at him. His left hand found home in his hair, the grip familiar. His right hand placed on top of Bokuto's heart like they did the first day.

_Say you like me._

Bokuto pushed his tongue inside his mouth and Atsumu struggled to get his tongue out of the way. He tried to push away his tongue so that his can get free but Bokuto aggressively pushed his in, his arms bringing his body closer by dragging him along his waist. Atsumu got his tongue free and grazed Bokuto's lips before both their tongues were in each other's mouth. Bokuto's left hand entered Atsumu's back, placing his cool palm that sent a shudder across his body, which was rising in temperature.

_Say you like me._

Goosebumps erupted in his skin and Bokuto released his contact from their mouth and lifted Atsumu's shirt slowly, drinking in every inch of his body, despite seeing it almost everyday. He pressed a kiss on the vein pulsing in his neck, so smooth that Atsumu almost cried at how gentle it was. And how he craved more of those gentleness.

_Say you like me._

Atsumu tore off Bokuto's clothes swiftly as opposed to the slow unravelling of Bokuto and placed hot kisses on his jaw, underneath it, on his collar bone, down towards his pecs. He placed a gentle kiss near his heart before continuing with his fervent kisses down his torso. Bokuto laid back on the pillow and Atsumu sank down, kisses trailing down his body till they reached his navel, everything below that obscured by the sweatpants.

_Say you like me._

He looked up at Bokuto who looked down at him from above, his head raised from his body. Atsumu bit his lip, trying to stop the words from spilling. He knew he had to align his thoughts before he blurts out in the middle of him pounding into his body. He knows he is not control of his mouth or the filthy words that spill out but it would be a lot worse if he tells that he likes him.

His entire resolve almost breaks down when Bokuto smiles at him through his hooded eyes with a sad smile that shatters his heart.

_I like you._

* * *

The day before their final match, Bokuto and Atsumu reach a mutual agreement that they wouldn't sleep together for the sake of _hormones_ and that they wanted to conserve their stamina for the court. It was hard, but they managed to hold back. Because both of them know what was going to happen after that.

If they win, they will have victory sex. If they lose, they will have misery sex. Either way, it would be worth it and they have something to look forward to despite the outcome of the match.

MSBY Black Jackals won 3-2 in a nail-biting match. The victory point was scored by Hinata who was lifted in the air by Oliver Barnes while the team posed for the photographs, patiently answered all the interviews and retired to their locker room, almost two hours after all the fanfare was over. Everyone indulged in it happily, because this will be the last time and they would have to wait one more year till they would be met again under such enthusiasm. Their Coach announced that their sponsors would be hosting a lavish dinner tomorrow night and not to miss it.

The cheers did not die down, the locker room giving room for the members to chat amongst themselves, slaps in the back and head rubs, followed by an ominous discussion of what they would be doing next year, team changes and such. The hush was immediately dispelled by Bokuto who fired up the spirits one more time by kissing everyone on the cheek except one Sakusa Kiyoomi for who he did finger guns and stood in front of Atsumu.

Instead of the quick kisses he gave the others, he took his time in examining his face for a couple of seconds before closing his lips above Atsumu's, sweetly. 

"Let's all meet at the dinner tomorrow" He cheered loudly and his infectious laugh captured the others who responded with their own enthusiasm.

* * *

The moment they stepped into their room, Bokuto slammed Atsumu against the wall. Atsumu felt powerless against Bokuto who did not seem the least tired while his own muscles ached from the exhaustion brought in by months of training, hitting him all at once.

"Bokkun, I think we need to stop" Bokuto stopped midway of raising his shirt above his head, his eyes wide open.

"Stop? You meant stop right now right, Tsum-Tsum? Because you are tired?"

"Yes" Atsumu lied, his eyes breaking away from his body. He had been even more tired and still had his back blown out but he didn't want to do it tonight, not when he had so much in his mind. Bokuto nodded and wore his shirt back. His face was crestfallen and Atsumu felt guilt settle in his stomach. He contemplated on whether this was the right time to tell it.

_'There is never a right time, ya scrub'_ The wise words of his twin came back to him. Osamu proved time and again that he too, was a Miya by offering the most nonsensical advice, Atsumu thought at that time but it seemed to make more sense every passing second. There was never a right time and he would lose the little bit of courage he has right now if he doesn't say it.

"Bokkun, will you allow me to call you Koutarou even if we are not in court?" Bokuto seemed to think about it before his face lit up "Of course I would"

"What would you do if I called you Koutarou right now?" Bokuto cupped his face in his hands and looked into his eyes, his voice sincere "I would kiss you"

"What would you do if I told you that we can build blanket forts every weekend?" Bokuto smiled, the tensed muscles in his face relaxing at the words. "I would let you arrange them because I am clumsy"

Atsumu's heart beat sped up, the tip of his ears getting hot.

"What would you do if I told you that I want to go grocery shopping?" Bokuto's smile got wider, not breaking eye contact from him, a thumb caressing his cheek "I would say that we buy more snacks and alcohol"

"And what would you do if I say that I like you?" Atsumu held his breath, his entire world coming to a screeching halt, the thrumming of his heart in his ear deafening. He saw the smile fall off his face. His mind was foggy and he was desperate to clear it up so that he can come up an excuse and laugh it off. But the feeble attempt failed when he caught Bokuto's eyes. They were glassy and a stray tear fell from the corner of his right eye. He still didn't break eye contact and Atsumu felt trapped and couldn't look away, couldn't pretend as if he hadn't seen it. The entire ordeal felt nauseating. He balled his fists, blaming himself for being a burden on every one and causing trouble to perhaps the most precious human being he had ever-

Bokuto's eyes softened, the tears still collected at the corner of his eyes. A slow smile took over his face.

_'His face is angelic'_ was the only coherent thought his mind could form. If he hadn't been still already, the entire air from his lungs were stolen by the look he gave him. The same gentle smile he longed to see and the eyes, oh the eyes that he yearned to look at him with, softly filled with love, focused directly at Atsumu. It was one thing looking at him making those eyes to someone else. It's another thing to be the person in the receiving end. If Atsumu wasn't already knee deep for this man, he was now a goner. Bokuto let out a choked sob, his palm on his face a lot gentler, as if he were holding something precious to him, which he was.

"I would say ' _I_ _like you too'_ "

**Author's Note:**

> And Bokuatsu lived happily ever after. The End.
> 
> If you were expecting a poetic story, I'm sorry I have one brain cell which is occupied by Bokuto and I can't form anything coherent. This story was an absolute mess *cries*. Also I wanted to write more from Bokuto's POV and felt like I ruined a good premise, maybe I'll make it up by writing another chapter. 
> 
> I started this story with the intention of making a steamy romance but I gave up half way and went fluff. If you were disappointed with Bokuatsu not getting enough action and I clickbaited everyone with the M tag, that makes two of us.
> 
> Special thanks to Twitter for inducing my Bokuatsu brainrot and encouraging me till I published it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and to the 12 people in the Bokuatsu nation, I love y'all and if you still haven't joined it, pls do. Love <3


End file.
